File talk:Curly Dadan Anime Infobox.png
Anime vs. Anime .... Fault faces are not allowed in infobox images. The full body image is detailed enough. 04:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) That's not a rule, and no it really isn't. Features like wrinkles and cheekbones are not drawn completely. 04:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Your fault face is causing the character's face to look like it doesn't normally. #A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image Not the same face or features when it's a face fault. #The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. The full body distorts nothing. I can see everything. Overall, the other image is also undesirable because of the kanji written on her chin for no apparent reason, and the fact that she's sweating, which is also abnormal. 04:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The fullbody image does more than distort details; it takes them away. Can you really not see the wrinkles and fully drawn cheek bones, and even the braided hair in the face image? The face-fault at least keeps the details intact. 06:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Look at that image's detail Galaxy. I thought you hated that kind of images. 07:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I do Staw, but face faults are worse. Kanji should NOT be written on her chin. The 1280x720 image completely blocks Dadan, and her facial features are more distorted then the full body image with minor detail loss. 15:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "Minor" detail loss? Just find a different image. Having distorted features is better than having none at all. 16:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Except it has the features. The distortion is bad for the profile. At least the one you consider worse is a normal expression. 17:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) They're distorted, but they're still there. You have so many missing details. 21:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) They aren't there, since it isn't her normal face. The full body image shows her with minor detail loss, but at least without distortion. 21:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) The fullbody image is missing her wrinkles, barely braids her hair, the shape of her cheekbones and chin, the color is distorted, the hair behind her ears are actually in the wrong place, there's WAY too much neck space...no, it's much more than a minor detail loss. 22:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's minor. 22:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality." Take it or leave it. 01:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) We made a forum about full body images and we decided we should aim for quality. 11:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Here's a novel thought: Both images kind of suck as infobox pictures. One includes the entire body, but is poorly drawn. The other has the face in high detail, but it's just the face. Just find a compromise image that shows most of the body with a good amount of detail. 19:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Text Is there another image that doesn't have Japanese text on it? Since images with text aren't suited for infobox images. 06:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 11:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC)